College Life is Lonely
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Ami meets a cute and mysterious guy


~-_-~  
Disclaimers: I dont own Sailor Moon. WAHHHHHHHH!!!! The dear Takeuchi-sama owns it. And   
I am grateful she came up with the series. I have no money please dont sue me....  
  
Summary: I always thought Greg wasnt for Ami. So I decied to write an Ami and Ryo story  
after reading a couple and like them. I also got this idea for this story from my friend and   
fellow Sailor Moon role player Ryo_Sanada_Rekke_No_Ryo aka Joel....Speical thanks goes  
to him for his friendship.  
  
Background info: Ami is in college. So some of her new friends deciede to try to lift her sprits  
and end up doing more than that. Ami meets this new guy(which is the new profosser that nobody  
knows what he looks like) and falls head over heals in love. Does he fall in love with Ami?   
  
Rated: PG-13 for now ~-_-~  
*************************************************************************************  
College Life is Lonely  
  
Ami sited in class waiting for the bell to ring. She had two exams already that morning and   
she was really tried. There was rumors going around about the new profosser and Ami was  
actually curious. She shoved the thoughts out of her mind as the bell ringed.   
  
Ami walked to her dorm room. She was the only one of the Sailor Senshi that lived on campus  
and she liked getting the break from everyone, but she was lonely. After the messy break-up  
with Greg. Ami shut down toward guys. She had reached her dorm room before she knew it.  
She walks in and puts her books down and goes to the bathroom.  
  
"I am so bored! I want to do something but what?" Ami said out loud to herself and tried to   
think of something to do. Then it hit her. "I will go to that new club that just opened up." She said   
and went to her closet to find something to wear. "I don't have many things I could where to a club."  
Ami thought to herself. When there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hey Ami, its me Tara." Tara walked in holding a outfit and walked over to Ami. "I was wondering  
if you wanted to go with me, Candi, Sarah, and Minnie to that new club that opened?"  
  
"I was just thinking about going there Tara. Who's outfit is that?" Ami asked as she looked at  
the outfit.  
  
"Its for you to wear Ami. You silly girl." Tara said laying the outfit and the bed. "I will be back  
in 20 minutes Ami. You need to be showered and ready to be fixed up girl." With that Tara lefted   
to go back to her dorm room to get ready.  
  
20 mins. later.....Tara return and Ami was looking at the outfit. "Like it Ami?" Tara asked with  
a grin on her face.  
  
"Shit Tara you scared the living crap out of me!" Ami almost screamed.  
  
Tara looked at Ami, "I am sorry Ami, I did tell you 20 minutes." Tara said sitting Ami in a chair  
and worked on her make-up as Candi, Sarah, and Minnie walked in and started to help Tara.  
"Looking good so far Ami." Candi said helping Ami with the two piece black and blue outfit. The  
mid-drift top was a dark blue and the short skirt was raven black.  
  
Minnie fixed Ami's hair and Sarah done her nails and picked out the skockings and shoes to  
go with the outfit. Tara and the girls stood back and looked at their creation. "Oh Ami you are  
going to drive those guys so wild." Sarah exclaimed.  
  
As the girls walked to the club, that was only a block from the college was getting alot of  
whistles and "Hey Babys." Ami was haveing fun just walking to the club. Then she looks at  
Tara and says, "I want to thank you and the others." Tara looked at Ami and said, "No, thanks   
need Ami. We are all friends and we are here for each other."  
  
Inside the club the music was loud and it was crowded. The girls sat at a table and ordered some  
drinks and almost admittly Ami was asked by this tall and handsome guy to dance. After the girls  
pushed Ami to get out of her seat. She let the mysterious guy lead her to the dance floor. Then   
this song that played seem to fit the mood Ami and this guy was shareing. Ami was not use to the   
pace of this song first it was fast then it would slow down. But the young man helped Ami and   
showed her what to do.   
  
After the song the young man showed Ami back to her table and friends...."Well Ami what  
was it like?" Candi asked...  
  
"It was fun and he smelled so good." Ami said and was blushing big time.  
  
  
  
  
This is part 1...I hope you guys like it....I hope to have part two out in the next week or  
so....Ja Ne for know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
